It is common in modern vehicles to include a number of control items upon a vehicle door armrest in order to increase driver or passenger convenience. Such items include door lock switches, power window control switches, side mirror adjustment controls, etc. Also, for the convenience of the driver or passenger, a large pull handle is provided, which the driver or passenger pulls from inside of the vehicle to close their respective door. Often, the arm rest and pull handle are incorporated into a single assembly (LNG), with the bottom end of the pull handle merging into the armrest. As a result, the armrest and pull handle are easier to manufacture and to attach to the vehicle's door panel. Also, when combining the two, a more compact design is provided which does not overly clutter the interior surface of the vehicle door.
A preferred door pull handle is rigidly attached to the vehicle door panel. Thus, when the vehicle driver or passenger pulls on the handle, there is minimal play or give, and an impression of a well constructed, high quality vehicle is provided. When the door handle is not rigidly attached to the door panel, the door panel and/or pull handle typically flexes (gives) slightly before the door moves in response to the force applied by the vehicle occupant. This flexing or play provides an impression that the materials or construction of the vehicle may not be of superior quality.
The best way to provide a rigid connection from the door pull handle to the door panel is to place a fastener through the handle at each end, in a direction perpendicular to the door panel. However, within a handle and armrest combination, the bottom end of the pull handle is often aligned with controls that are embedded within the armrest. Because a fastener cannot pass through these components, the attaching position is usually offset from the bottom of the pull handle to a different position on the armrest, using a bracket, where there are no restrictions. Unfortunately, the distance added by known offset brackets results in a loss of rigidity, allowing the door handle and bracket, between attachment points, to flex to a greater degree. The impression of a superior product given when the handle is pulled is lost in this instance.
To avoid such a situation, the vehicle styling must be changed to re-locate the components in the armrest. This is not desirable. What is desired is a way to maintain a rigid connection between the door pull handle and door panel in a door pull handle and armrest system including control components.